The present invention relates to a printing sheet feed and aligning system for a printer, in which at least one feed roller is located below the plane feed surface of the printing sheet and has lobes projecting above the said surface for feeding the printing sheet towards the printing zone by friction.
Normally, in known systems, a sheet is fed by means of friction rollers in a feed direction perpendicular to the printing direction of the head until it is against retractable stops or aligning elements disposed perpendicularly to the feed direction of the sheet. In some cases, especially when the sheet is positioned incorrectly by the operator on the feed surface, the aligning elements are not sufficient for aligning the sheet correctly with respect to the printing direction.